Samus Aran
Samus Aran is a fearless bounty hunter who was raised by aliens called the Chozo. She has fought many alien lifeforms and protected the galaxy a good number of times from the Space Pirates. She occasionally works for the Galalctic Federation and anyone else who will pay her. Samus Aran's adventure ended 2081 in Metroid Fuision. {C It was continued in Facetroid and lives on even now. Samus Aran's Life K2-L Samus was born on the Earth colony K2-L but it was attacked by Space Pirates. She was left alone as the only survivor and was raised by Chozo. Zebes Samus was raised on Zebes and trained her who life to become the great warrior she is now. The Chozo and Mother Brain watched over her and kept her safe. It wasn't until she was a young adult did Mother Brain turn on the Chozo and became the leader of the Space Pirates. Samus left with the Chozo and Zebes became the Space Pirates new home. Samus returned to defeat Mother Brain and her two allies, Kraid and Ridley. Tallon IV Samus found a Space Pirate frigate in orbit of Tallon IV and began to explore. The Space Pirates were working with a substance called Phazon and Ridley returned as a metal cyborg. Samus followed Metal Ridley to Tallon IV and Samus seached for him. Samus found out the sourse of the Pirates Phazon, the many Chozo ruins that were left behind, and an evil creature underground. It was Metroid Prime and after defeting Metal Ridley and the many other threats on Tallon IV, Samus beat Metroid Prime. Aether Samus was called by the Federation to rescue some soldiers traped on the planet Aether. She went there and was traped herself. Samus found the Galactic Federation bodies and a dark mysterious energy that was bringing them back as mindless creatures. Samus also met up with a dark counterpart of herself called Dark Samus. Dark Samus was absorbing Phazon on the Dark Side of Aether (Dark Aether) and the creatures there were called the Ing. Samus met an ally called U-Mos who was a Luminoth and the inhabitants of the planet Aether. He asked for Samus' help restoring his world and driving off the Ing. So Samus collected the energy from the three energy controllers and fought off the Ing as well as Dark Samus. One final energy controller remained, though, and Samus went to find the keys to go there. Samus did and fought off the Emperor Ing and obtained the final amount of planetary energy. On the way out, and as Dark Aether began to collapse, she fought Dark Samus again and won. Samus made it out and returned the energy to the people of Aether. Phaaze Samus was with the Federation during one of the biggest moments of the fight against the Space Pirates. They came back and were better then ever. The Space Pirates launched a meteor at one of the Federation planets. Though it turned out it wasn't a meteor but a giant seed that, if allowed to hit, would infect the planet with Phazon . Samus, with the help of a few hunters (Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas), managed to stop the seed from hitting and even beat off Meta Ridley. Samus continued the fight as more planets began to become infected. But moments after the first seed was stopped, Dark Samus (now stronger then before) came back and infected all the hunters. They were all given PED Suits by the Federation and sent off to stop the infection from spreading too much on the other worlds. Samus, after waking up, went to find the other hunters to lend her support. One by one the hunters were being possessed by Dark Samus and used against Samus. Samus defeated each and every one of them and destroyed the seed. She fought off the infected creatures that attacked her at the seed (including Ridley who became Omega Ridley). It was then that the Aurua Unit found the source of the seeds; Phazze. Samus went there, and at the criticle point of infection, and fought off Dark Samus for the final time as well as a corrupt Aurua Unit. Phazze exploded and the battle with the Space Pirates and Dark Samus was over. SR388 Samus' fight with the Space Pirates was just stalled as the Federation found the source of the Metroid population. It was on SR388 and had many Metroids including a Queen. Samus fought her way through the underground caverns and Chozo ruins and killed the evolutions of Metroid that came up. Samus beat the Queen and found an infant Metroid. It hatched before her eyes and the Metroid thought Samus was its mom. So Samus took it to the Galactic Federation Scientists for peaceful study.... Zebes Return After giving the scientists the infant Metroid, Ridley attacked and stole it. He went to Zebes and Samus followed. Mother Brain rebuilt the Space Pirate stronghold and wanted to use the last Metroid for her evil work. Samus fought her way through, fighting new eneimes as well as old ones, and finally made it to the lair of Mother Brain. Samus fought Mother Brain again but Mother Brain had evolved and was too much for Samus. Before Mother Brain could kill Samus, the infant Metroid saved her. He gave Samus energy but was soon killed by Mother Brain right above Samus' head. The fallen Metroid released the last of its energy and it rained down on Samus. Samus was inbued with increadible power and used it to kill Mother Brain once and for all. Samus escaped the planet just before Zebes exploded. Bottle Ship Samus found herself drawn to a similar distress call. It came from a Federation ship called the Bottle Ship. She met up with some Federation officers as well as her old CO Adam Malkovitch. She agreed to help them find the problem as long as she listened to Adam. She made her way through the different sectors of the Bottle Ship and found the source of the problem. The Federation built a robot that was suppose to be just like Mother Brain but look human. And when the experiment failed and began attacking everyone, Samus stepped up and defeated her. (Adam also gave up his life to save the ship from exploding) B.S.L. A year latter Samus was escorting some Galactic Federation officers to SR388 so they could collect some animals. When Samus killed one it released a parasite that infected Samus. She felt fine until after they left. Samus' ship crashed into an asteroid belt but the ship deployed an escape pod to save her. The Federation helped her by removing the majorly infected parts of her suit but couldn't fight the internal infection. It wasn't until someone proposed using DNA from the last Metroid as a cure. It worked and Samus became immune to the parasite now called X. She had a warped verson of her old suit but was soon called to the B.S.L. research station that her suit and the animals from SR388 were sent to. Samus went there, allied by a computer she named Adam, and went to look for the problem. The creatures were also infected with the X parasite and were creating problems for everyone. Samus fought a lot of familiar creatures, and some not so familiar, in the depts of the station. Samus also came face to face with another look alike of herself. The infected armor pieces became a living thing of X and was called the SA-X. Samus, now having a weakness to cold, had to avoid the SA-X as it had all her powers including an Ice Beam. Samus found out the Federation was working on recreating Metroids and the whole station was a simulation of SR388. Adam was also ordered to keep her away from that part of the station but Samus managed to find out anyways. Before Adam could get her out of the station, the power went out and Samus had to turn it back on. She fought more creatures and came up with the idea of blowing up the station to keep the X from mulitplying anymore. Adam, at first, tried to talk her out of it. But then he finally came to her side and told her about the controls that operated the entire station. If Samus could crash the station on SR388 then the X would be gone for good. That was the plan and Samus went for it. She faced the SA-X again and it mutated. Samus managed to defeat it, switch the controls, and get back to her ship. But before she could get into her ship (a ship that wasn't there anymore) an Omega Metroid stopped her. Samus was too weak to defeat the Metroid and an SA-X came in to fight it. The Metroid was too powerful for even the SA-X but when it died Samus managed to absorb the SA-X and she was back to normal. Samus killed the Omega Metroid and the ship came back. She escaped and the B.S.L. station landed on SR388 and caused it to explode. Samus was done. Fanfiction Samus Aran https://www.facebook.com/pages/Samus-Aran/151548191525647 Metroid Fanfiction Chapters: Samus https://www.facebook.com/pages/Metroid-FanFiction-Chapters-Samus/192914620740233 Armor and Weapons Weapon's Introduced in the Fiction story: Incinerator Beam #Missile + Incinerator Beam - Nova Missile Gravity Beam #Missile + Gravity Beam - Force Missile Suit's Introduced in the Fiction story: Neon Suit *Multiple Purpose Display Unit #Advanced Medical Unit #Portable Hacking Device Element Suit * Element Abilities: *Power Element: Collects Energy for the Suit to use *Ice Element: Creates a shell of ice for added defense #Power Bomb - Blizzard: Creates a large area of snow and ice around Samus that freezes everything around her. *Wave Element: Expels electricity around Samus. #Boost Ball - Wave Boost: Allows Samus to move through certain objects. * Gravity Element: Creates a gravity field around Samus. #Power Bomb - Force Bomb: Pulls in everything around Samus before exploding. Mic Items Introduced in the Fiction Story: Jump Jets Personality Samus is normally quiet so she thinks a lot. Samus is strong and brave as well as stern. She is sometimes called a 'robot' because she doesn't normally show her emotions. Samus' personality evolves in the fanfiction. It goes from being broken and almost scared, back to the usual fearless attitude. Trivia According to the Metroid timeline, Samus is 29 years old. Samus has had 10 different suits (12 if you count the Fusion Varia and Fusion Gravity as different suits) and 10 different beams. Samus used to have green hair. At first, no one knew Samus was a girl. In one of the first comics Samus was always called a "he" because no one really knew till latter in the comic. Besides the Federation, Samus only has two allys and that's U-Mos and Adam(the computer). Everyone else is either dead or gone. Samus was the first female protagonist in a video game. Metroid inspired a lot of other games such as Castlevania. Metroid Prime Trilogy is the number one recomended game on the Wii. There are many fan games being made today but the only one that is really known is Another Metroid Two Remake or AM2R. Metroid is one of the only games besides Mario, Pokemon, and Legend of Zelda that really stand out when it comes to the Wii. The face of Samus continues to change. Ridley is probably the only character that will keep coming back for Samus to fight. Gallery Samus Neon Suit.jpg|Samus' Neon Suit Samus Darkness Suit.jpg|Samus Darkness Suit Samus Element Suit.jpg|Samus' Element Suit timeline.jpg|The Metroid Timeline Category:Characters